


Definitely

by mirrorwriting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting
Summary: 2019年夏季赛第一轮，被所有解说看好的G2输给了FNC，Caps负有最大责任，他偷偷溜出来喝酒，遇见了Upset。（Caps并不喝酒，剧情需要）
Relationships: Elias "Upset" Lipp/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 3





	Definitely

设定是在夏季赛第一轮输给FNC之后的故事。

——————————————————————————

人都会有情绪失控的时候，尤其是当你输给最不愿意输的人。

对于Caps来说，他的情绪控制能力比曾经好了很多，不过输给FNC还是让他彻夜难眠。Perkz对他帮助良多，现在的他已经不是那个某天睡醒起来突然不愿意玩某个英雄的孩子了，但有的事情，终究需要别的办法才能跨过。

比如酒。

Caps溜出基地，为了买啤酒特意带上身份证，一个人在公园里坐到黄昏爬满天空，现在正靠着椅背有一搭没一搭地喝着第二罐。

罐子上是繁乱复杂的德语，Caps只能认识几个零星的单词，他看了好一会儿，泄气地揉了揉酸痛的眼睛。

比橙汁差远了。

他想到Jankos昨天的倾情推荐，十分困惑，从袋子里扒拉出第三罐，准备在今天弄清楚啤酒的魅力。

就在这个时候，Upset看到了Caps。

Caps穿着标有G2图式的青蓝色T恤，像个逃学迷茫的高中生。Upset在树荫处犹豫了一会儿，还是选择走了过去。

Caps仰头看着站在他面前的Upset，出于酒精的后劲，身体不受控制地左右晃了几下。他把啤酒罐揣进怀里，用另一手打了招呼，懵懵懂懂地露出一个笑容。

Upset把座位旁的啤酒挪开，坐在他旁边。

“一个人？”

Caps点点头，没精打采的样子，委屈地捏着罐子，

“Beer isn't op.”

Upset笑着摇摇头，Caps还是喜欢别出心裁的形容词，即使难过的时候也会冒出几个与众不同的词语，像是自我安慰一样尽力忽略那些消极情绪。

Caps听到他的笑声，歪过头看了他一眼，又看了看自己，不明白他为什么要笑，有点无辜地叫了他的名字。

“Elias？”

这是Upset的本名。

他意外地挑了挑眉，上次在后台相遇，他本想聊几句，但Caps抱着外设只是礼貌地打了个招呼，就急匆匆地跑回了G2的休息室。

“我以为你会说Rekkles。”Upset学着Rekkles对拳的姿势想逗他笑笑，MSI归来的FMVP还是十分在意跟FNC对局。如果他搜了自己的名字，还会在Reddit上看到无数的嘲讽。

Caps低着头，两只手伸进缝隙紧紧地抓着长椅的横杠，他总是不知道用什么表情来回应那些有关Rekkles和FNC的话。

无论是Perkz和Mikyx说要给他纹一条蛇，或者是Wunder说气到FNC粉丝只需要他和Perkz一起捧杯，还是输掉比赛后跟Rekkles一起接受采访的PGL。

Traitor。

Caps想到他的不告而别，想到Rekkles最后的挽留，想到G2的MSI冠军，想到FNC半年的蜕变，又转回年初铺天盖地的攻击和谩骂。

他为数不多的几次看网上的评论，甚至用翻译器查外语留言。

— 

他背叛了没为他找任何一个替补并且完全信任他的队伍，对所有期待他的人不告而别。

这样的人除了队友还有任何一个人是他的朋友吗（表情）

—

天快黑了，Upset掏出手机找着Perkz的联系方式，毕竟把喝了酒的G2中单带回S04的酒店不太合适。

当他正在输入栏里组织语言时，突然身边一动，Caps起身踉跄了一下，他堪堪扶住Upset的肩膀，没等Upset反应过来，就努力站好，认真地看着他的眼睛说：“你是我的第一个AD，我不会认错。”

“What？”

Caps有点困，但是抑制不住酒精带来的不可控的行为和发泄般的情绪，他闭上眼睛嘟囔。

“NRV…”Caps揉了揉眼睛，念叨着他们曾经队伍的名字，像是迫切地要证明什么，“你记得吗，进队伍的第二场比赛，龙女，我的PENTA KILL……我们的PENTA KILL。”

“Definitely I feel soooooo op.”Caps模仿Upset的口头禅，自己忍不住笑了起来。

Caps微微发烫的肌肤贴着他的T恤，柔软的金发和呼吸落在Upset的颈窝，他心不在焉的嗯了几声，回过头看着Perkz发来的询问，把输好的字全部删除，回复道：

“Nothing.”

Upset尽量放轻呼吸，Caps手舞足蹈完突然安静下来，他不确定Caps是否想睡一下，也不想得打破这种平静。

他知道Caps在想前几天跟FNC的比赛，他也在想。没人能在输掉比赛后毫不在意，看到Caps，Upset很难不想到自己。

S04的日子比G2难过得多。

他是春季赛最佳阵容的二阵，也是LEC联赛第一个拿了五杀却输了比赛的选手，最终春季赛的队伍在跟SK的附加赛中被拦在季后赛外。

只差最后一场。

哪怕是上周，他也没做什么不对的事，一切都顺理成章。可他的确是带着2—0—9的战绩，700块的赏金，以偷家的方式输给了OG。

有什么意义呢？

被称作AD未来有什么意义呢？不能带领队伍取胜，那又有什么价值呢？

Upset绷着嘴角，他很少跟人提起当年跟Caps同队的事情，哪怕必要提到了，也会带着一种不甚在意和不由自主的紧张迅速忽略过去。

当年在一起的男孩，真的成为了欧洲的希望，所有人聚焦在他，而自己，甚至无法走出欧洲。复盘的时候他看着自己优秀的KDA和数据，会想到Caps同样优秀的数据，难以带领队伍取胜成为他的心魔。

S8世界赛，在Caps一场秀出五个单杀操作后，带着隐匿于人群的想法，Upset随大流发了推特。于是搜索Upset和Caps这两个名字的时候，终于多出现了几个相关的新闻。

要是当年有一个欧洲顶级联赛的队伍同时缺少中单和AD呢？

他努力把这些念头移出脑内，迷茫和痛苦只是被封存，有时候只需要一个引子就会喷涌而出。

“Elias。”靠在Upset肩膀的男孩晕乎乎的抬头，他想看着Upset的脸，只重复而黏糊糊地念叨Upset的名字，好像一个带着安全感的魔咒。

Caps的思绪被酒精攫取，但他还是察觉到了Upset身上跟他一样的气息，酒精便让他更加无畏起来。

他伸手环住Upset的脖子，两个都很难过的男孩凑在一起，他们金色的头发交相缠绕，拥抱着舔舐伤口。

Upset几乎把Caps整个人抱进了怀里，他捏了捏对方的脖颈，“你这个酒量，自己出来真的不安全。”

“没人会喜欢一个看上去未成年的人。”

Caps的声音闷闷地传出来，他认识Upset很久了。最开始是16岁，辗转很多个小战队后遇到了一个一样的天才少年，兴奋地讨论英雄又一次次铩羽而归。队伍成绩倒数，两个小孩一起度过这段短暂的时间，很快因为成绩分开。

没有成绩是不能谈喜欢的，Caps意识到。

什么样的感情都不能维系下去，除非拿到冠军，否则就是分离。

说起来，在16岁的时候，喜欢一个神采奕奕，张扬自信，染着亚麻金头发的男孩不是很合理吗？

Caps抓紧了Upset的衣服，他想他除了队友的确没什么朋友。唯一的Upset，是他喜欢的人，是让他第一次认清现实的人。

在与IG的比赛后，Caps合约到期，他本就不打算留在FNC，每一个EU战队他都推敲过，尤其是Upset……

他在仔细考虑，无数次的翻看那场五杀的片段，回忆两年前的过往。直到他的宿敌，带着令人难以置信的诚意，为他放弃了中路王国。

没人知道他的想法，他没有跟任何战队和个人提过，况且最终他的确做了正确的选择。可他的心里还是留下了一个洞，哪怕他得到MSI冠后，那个洞还会在失意的时候呼呼啦啦放进大片风雨，让他喘不过气。

未来总会遇到很多人，但是跟一起成长的那个男孩再也不会回来了。

Caps积聚的眼泪渗进Upset的衣料，像很多年前战队倒数第一时，两人最后的告别。

年轻的中单完全不懂得喜欢的样子，他只是按照自己的本能，想把Upset留下来。

Upset轻轻地拍着Caps的背，安抚他小声的抽泣，用有些别扭的德国口音的在Caps耳边说着那时候Caps教给他的几句丹麦语。

天越来越黑，Caps喝了酒，S04和G2都被否决，加上那点私心的膨胀，Upset权衡之下还是决定带Caps去另外酒店住一晚。

在被扶着走回去的过程中，Caps基本上清醒过来。他有点后悔喝酒，后悔在Upset面前幼稚地哭泣，又暗暗庆幸柏林只有这么大，甚至可以意外的遇见他。

密闭的房间里，Caps明显能闻到自己身上环绕的酒气，他坐立难安，像做错事的学生等着老师的处罚。

Upset把Caps推进浴室，听到磨砂门后的水声有点不自在地躺在床上，想了一会，又敲开浴室的门。

里面立刻关了水流，Caps声音结结巴巴地问什么事。

Upset尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“衣服得洗一下。”

Caps把衣服递出去，眼睛被水汽蒸起一层水雾的，像湿漉漉的小狗崽，他难为情地笑笑，快速说了一句Thank you。

Caps在里面磨蹭了将近一个小时，Upset躺在床上，几乎快睡过去。

带着迷蒙的湿气，Caps的脚步声一点点靠近，轻轻地叫他的名字，Upset没有说话，他不知道说什么而且确实很困。接着Caps停留了好一会儿，四周带着沐浴露的香气，直到Upset以为这是可能是他的错觉时，一个有点潮湿柔软的吻印在他的脸颊上。

Upset猛地睁开眼反手握住男孩的手腕，Caps傻傻愣地在原地跟他对视，被他一拉就倒在床上，捂住脸埋进枕头里死活不肯看他。Upset一直挂着笑，看他在旁边翻来翻去和红透的耳廓。

“原来我们EU最好的中单是喜欢我，嗯？”Upset揉揉他乱糟糟的头发，听到Caps不好意思地哼唧了几声。

“在撒娇吗，Rasmus，过来看我。”

Caps侧躺着，抓紧被子，只留下一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪地盯着Upset。

Upset停不住嘴角的笑意，拉开男孩的手捧着他的脸颊，

“16岁到19岁，我都在想你，我的男孩。”

“我从没想过你会喜欢我…”Caps声音清脆，带着欢快的笑意。

他搂住Upset的腰，抬头吻他的鼻梁，睁开眼看到Upset颤动的睫毛，接着小心翼翼地碰了碰他的唇角，伸出舌尖舔了一下。

中单的控制欲又体现出来。

Upset放在他颈后的手移到后脑，另一只手揽着Caps的腰，吻了上去。

Caps的舌头东逃西逃地乱窜，双手在他背上摸来摸去。Upset顶住他的上颚，一寸一寸地接触口腔，温热的牙床，圈住他的舌尖，终于让这个每天笑的傻乎乎的小孩没了力气，碰一下腰都会敏感地颤抖。

“我也没有想过，sweetie。”Upset捏了捏他的脸，一切都像是突如其来地惊喜，他们什么都没有准备，也做不了什么，不过，以后的日子就长了。

Twitter

HI GUYS，Is this Upset and Caps？

图片

图片

图片 

@G2eSports @S04 @FNATIC（sorry，not fnc）

G2基地

推特真神Perkz一觉醒来发现今天@他的人比往常多了几倍，鉴于Caps的彻夜未归，他有预感，一定是他的中单搞了个大事。

“Mikyx！Mikyx！Mikyx！”

Perkz摇起还没睡醒的辅助，几乎把手机上的图片怼到他眼前。

Mikyx打了个哈欠，刚想抱怨Perkz就被眼前震惊到，“……这什么? ? ?”

图片上是拥抱没有一丝缝隙的侧影，看上去是一对甜蜜的同性情侣。

第二张是露出正脸的Upset，另一颗金色的脑袋一看就是昨天留了个纸条就溜出去的Caps。

所以，他俩什么时候搞上了？

没看出来啊。

Caps为什么不跟我们说？

Perkz和Mikyx对视懵逼，Perkz一拍大腿，“我想起来了，昨天Upset莫名其妙问我在不在基地，后来又不说话，我还很奇怪。”

“等等，他不是我粉丝？之前跟你双排，现在又来抢我中单？”

Mikyx怜悯地看着他，真是单纯天真的Uma Jan。

FNC基地

Rekkles实在忍受不了周围人看他的同情眼神，他打开社交软件，一眼就看到那三张转发数量想到可观的图片。

他深吸了口气，这确实不关FNC的事了，但是毕竟才跟Caps在PGL谈完人生，看到他露出牙龈软乎乎的笑，好像又回到这个小男孩满心满眼看着他的日子。

作为“前前男友”和“引路人”的角色，和一种翘人者恒被翘之的快感，他打开Perkz的聊天框，缓慢并且愉悦地打出一个“ ？”

S04酒店

Ingar拨出了第八个电话，无人接听后正式宣布，鉴于AD泡上G2中单却一点都不透露的事实，S04将不再有双人路的存在。

打野鼓掌点了赞。


End file.
